


Burning Clothes In The Backyard

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your old life, full of comfort and familiar things, full of smiles and guitar strings and late night gigs, coffee at 7has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Clothes In The Backyard

Your old life, full of comfort and familiar things,  
full of smiles and guitar strings  
and late night gigs, coffee at 7  
has ended.  
There’s nothing you can do about it now.  
She, your best friend, has lost her Mom,  
her world has turned upside down,  
and you’re not even a human anymore.  
It’s time to close the door to what you know,  
because holding on to ghosts won’t do you any good.  
So you burn your old clothes in the backyard  
of your mother’s home,  
plaid shirts and old jeans with holes in them,  
converse that are too worn out and not even white anymore.  
Your eyes sting from smoke and tears,  
you’re gonna miss this.  
But the fabric’s almost entirely smoldered,  
like your hopes of being normal.  
She clenches your shoulder and you pray that  
she won’t let go.


End file.
